Mates
by Mrs. Elena Salvatore
Summary: For his people, mating can either be a curse or a gift. For him, it's both. AU. A little bit of OOC on the characters.
1. Damon

**Title: Mates  
>Author: Mrs. Elena Salvatore<br>Genre: Romance, Humor?  
>Rating: possible M<br>Words: **1,553

**Summary: **For his people, mating can either be a curse or a gift. For him, it's both.

**Author's Note: **HEY GUYS! this is just a little sneak peak on a DELENA story I'm working on! This story is kinda like a story I read here on FFnet, It's a high school musical one, and the mythology of this story is similar to it. I'm just going to change a little few facts about my characters. I'm also going to try to make my characters feel like the characters on TVD. I hope ya'll like it. And check out the HSM story I'm talking about! It's "MY PROTECTOR BY SOCCERFRIENDS118".

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

**Monday, 10:00 pm**

I let out a huge gust of breath as I dropped the last bag on my new apartment. Woo-pee-dee-fucking-doo! The apartment looks… _decent_. It had a large plasma T.V. on the living room, a huge king bed, and a fucking enormous bath tub. That shit has to count on my pros list.

This place was better than living with my brother though, now that he's found his own mate. _Cue the fucking annoying loneliness "sigh"_. Ugh, sometimes I just wish… that mate was here. I had been waiting for almost what? A fucking century! But back to my lil' bro, so he had found his mate and they won't stop boning! And worst of all, his room is beside mine, and with my super-hearing and all made everything much – very much – worse.

But that prove something though, for a very long time – I mean VERY – I thought he was gay. He had never even tried to look up to girls' skirts; he even ignored those bimbos who threw themselves at him! He always said, _"I'm waiting for my mate, Damon. I will never give myself to anyone other than her." _But who am I to talk? I mean I had flings with some couple of hot chicks out there, but none of them meant anything. After Stefan said something close to those lines, I'd always say something like, _"Well I think my mate will appreciate me being… talented in the bed department so that I could satisfy her needs."_

But Stefan's mate is so fucking annoying! The woman needs a chill pill; she made everything a big deal whenever I was around! She even tried to change my room to the color white! Black, my brothers, _always_. Her name is Katherine, and only from her name you could already sense the bitchness in it. Well all of her is a bitch, so don't get me started on how much I hate her. But once you found your mate, you can never be with anyone else. You're stuck with her forever. Mating never really struck to me, I don't really care about it anymore. Humans are too vile for their own good now. You can never find a single normal human anymore – meaning kind, nice, compassionate, and nothing evil. Humans are now such vile creatures, _worst than we are_.

What mates, you might ask? See… I'm a werewolf. Yep, the whole wolf thing every full moon, but get this… I transform anytime I want. There's two different types of were-people: the 'Weres', and the 'Werewolves'. The Weres are humans bitten by werewolves, they are changed because of the venom we have. They are not full born werewolf like the werewolves are – meaning me. They can't change to their wolf forms, they can produce a little bit of hair on their body and face but they can't transform to full blown werewolf. We are faster, stronger, and better than them.

But the only thing that the Weres and werewolves are similar to, are the 'mates'. Mates are like soul mates for us. If one found their mate, they'll never be allowed to have anyone else, they are not banned from it, but they banned themselves from it. I have heard them describe the feeling of having a mate… the affection, the love, and the sense of _completeness_. Scoff, please! I had yet to meet my mate. And once they found their mate, they will feel the over-protectiveness, over-controlling, and horniness ooze from their body for their mates.

I felt myself drift off to my bed, as the thoughts of mating and shit became too much for me and my drunken ass. Goodbye world and sigh.

**Tuesday, 9: 00 am**

_Brown curly mahogany hair filled my vision, vanilla and freesias invaded my senses, and a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes stole my soul as experienced them all at once. What is this? Where am I? Who is this beautiful creature right in front of me? Why can't I see her face? _

_ "You are such an ass sometimes." she said teasingly._

_ "Only to the people who is not you, babe." I heard myself say._

_ I felt a hand grasp my shoulder as the girl leaned into me, I can't help to anticipate and lean into her too. I felt the weirdest pull to her. _

_ So pretty, beautiful and perfect._

_ I could hear the chirping of the birds, I could see the vast canvas of trees from my peripheral vision, and I could feel the tickling irritation of the grass beneath us. But none of those matters because all of I could focus on is the woman standing right in front of me, eating me and my soul slowly. _

_ All is forgotten when her plump, luscious lips were only three feet apart… _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Smash_. _Fuck_. What was that? Jesus, that didn't even count as a wet dream! But isn't it a little bit creepy having a wet dream about a mysterious woman you had never met before, or set eyes upon? Fuck, I need a new clock now. Stupid strength! Shit can be a pain in the ass sometimes. I internally groaned as I remembered my appointment to the local bar for a job interview.

It's the only place where I could hang out near my guilty pleasures, and I mean beer, bourbon and jack. I quickly slipped out off of my covers and went to take a quick, _cold_ shower.

When I was finally in front of the local bar, I could already feel the stares of the women around me, checking me out. I was wearing a simple John Varvatos V-neck shirt, and simple designer jeans. Nothing new, but simply sexy towards the woman; but I couldn't help thinking about the woman in my dream, would she like what I'm wearing now? Or would she like _me at all?_

"Hi! What are you here for?" a perky blonde girl asked me from the bar.

She's okay, but totally not worth my time. I know I'm harsh, but this is because of Stefan. I blame him. _Damn that motherfucker and his mate._

"I'm here for the wanted sign plastered on your window?" I inquired, it sounded like a question to be honest.

"Oh yes! Just let me get Matt – the owner – for you." She seemed pretty happy with me employing here. "My name is Andie Starr by the way." She said, handing me her hand for me to shake.

I shook it gently, "Damon Salvatore, and its nice to meet you too, Andy." I said giving her a smile or a smirk… it doesn't matter.

After that, she quickly took off to get Matt. It took only a minute for him to come here. Guess they were desperate for a bar tender huh?

"Hey man, I'm Matt Donovan. I heard you're applying for the bar tender place?" he said.

"Yup. Damon Salvatore. I had some experience back in New York, and some couple of states. I hope that'll be good enough for you to hire me?" _Shit_. Did I sound too _cocky_? Well, I _am _cocky, if you know what I mean…

"Shit, man. You're hired. New York? You must be very good at bar tending then. And I'm really desperate for one, the last one I had was a total douche!" he exclaimed.

After he said that, I saw Andie giggling behind him. I sent a smile on her way, _it's a reflex._

"Thank you!" I told him gratefully.

"Just don't hit on my sister, dude. And you're fine by me." He said threateningly.

"And what makes you think I'll do something like that?" I said too innocently.

"I know your type, man." He said, as he slowly shook his head and walked away.

"So you're hired?" Andie asked as she quickly approached me.

"Yup!" I smirked.

Suddenly, I felt my body stiffen as I caught a sent of vanilla and freesia come to my way. I quickly snapped my head to where it's coming from, I cannot be sure because there's a lot of people in the place. I don't know why but I could feel my body responding to it. I just want to roll over that scent; I want to devour whoever holds that scent. I heard Andie calling my name but it was distant because all I could focus on was the scent. It's slowly luring me in, eating me alive. I must find where it's coming from. _FUCK_, I was not expecting it, but it hit me full force. It was in front of me, more like a _she_.

"Hey, Andie!" a bell-chimed voice greeted right in front of me; _god damnit_, I just want to ravish the shit out of her. _What the fuck am I thinking? I don't even know her! Let alone her name! _

I quickly snapped out of my trance and looked at the creature in front of me. I could literally feel my jaw dropping on the floor. She's stunning, beautiful! I could feel my cock harden beneath my clad jeans. Her curves are amazing! Her eyes are captivating, her hair looks so soft! But most of all… _She's the fucking girl in my dream last night! _

Fuck, I think…. I think I found my mate.

_My mate._

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's just a little sneak peak, and I hope you could help me.<strong>

**A**. Should I continue this story? I plan on a lot of smut btw.

**B**. Who do you think should be Stefan's mate be? Caroline? Katherine? Bonnie? any other characters? vote pls! So that I could make a rough draft about Stefan's chapter!

**C**. What should I do with DELENA? slow burn or fast burn?

**_REVIEW PLS!_**


	2. Elena

**Title: Mates  
>Author: Mrs. Elena Salvatore<br>Genre: Romance, Humor?  
>Rating: possible M<br>Words: **1,886

**Summary: **For his people, mating can either be a curse or a gift. For him, it's both.

**Author's Note: **HEY GUYS! DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE NEW EPISODE? OH MY GOD! AJKDHAKJDS AND NEXT EP I HEARD THERE WILL BE SOME DELENA YUMMY SCENES! ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED? Btw, I'm so sorry for being late in updating, I'm just caught up with my volunteering and the part of hell called "school". I just hope that this will be satisfying enough for you guys! I hope you guys enjoy! And I decided that it will be a medium burn for Delena, I still am collecting votes on who Stefan's mate should be. Adios!

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

**Tuesday 8:00 AM**

"AHHHH! YOU LITTLE BRAT COME HERE!" I shouted early in the morning, I wonder how my neighbors still like me when everyday I act like a fucking banshee just to please my eight year old brother.

Every goddamn day, he'll wake me up by jumping on me at the morning. I need to buy something that'll protect my boobs or it'll be mashed by his little feet. But I love him anyways… He's the only guy that I have left in my family now. Our parents died three years ago from a car accident. I almost got arrested when I tried to kill the drunk driver. But I died that day too… The fun Elena was gone and replaced by a finally responsible and seriously introverted Elena who never opened up to anyone except to her old friends.

Responsibility with Jeremy, my little brother, comes with child demands. You know… Playdoh, goddamn Lego blocks injuring you in many ways possible, and playground. Thankfully, Aunt Jenna is here to help me with my little brother. I'm currently working for three part-time jobs right now, this summer and all. I'm currently employed at Matt's bar, my best friend and ex-boyfriend who are now dating Caroline Forbes – my other best friend. I work at the day-time at the public library and I also sometimes work as a Photographer. I like all of my three jobs, and they give decent money.

I know I don't need this too much work, but I'm earning for Jeremy's college fund. I need to give at least a decent future when I'm the only person he has left.

However, this week he has been bothering about adopting a dog. With his dopey puppy looks, and _that__freaking__pout_ that he uses to me to get everything he wants, I fucking surrendered and adopted a black Labrador. He named it Ty. I don't know why but I kind of like the name. The only problem that I didn't think about before I adopted the dog was the necessities needed with it.

I needed a house for that dog.

It's almost 9 now and time for work. Thankfully, I finally succeeded in cornering Jeremy and forcing him to eat his breakfast. The boy was skinny, he needs more food! Good God what kind of sister am I? Anyways, Aunt Jenna is still sleeping but that's okay she'll wake up later with Jeremy jumping on her this time.

I quickly snatched the nearby phone from its receiver and dialed Bonnie's phone.

"Hello, Bonnie Bennett speaking. How can I help you?" she answered after the fifth ring.

"I need a dog house." I said.

"Is that your way of calling me a bitch or something?"

"No. Seriously I need one."

"Why…?"

"Uh… I adopted a dog?"

"_Uh-Oh-Wow_. I didn't peg you for a dog person." She said tentatively. She was clearly dumbfounded about me adopting a dog. I am not that heartless okay?

"I'm not but Jeremy is."

"Ah… Okay, I'll send in some guys and make them built and mini cute dog house just for you." She said.

"Thank you so much, Bon!" I replied gratefully.

As I hung up the phone, I reluctantly got ready for work. Knowing that Jeremy is on his way waking Jenna up, and she'll be there to look after Jer. I locked up the door and rode my beat up truck to the Grill. Thank God, I still have a car! I don't care if it's crappy, ancient but as long as I have something that'll bring me to all of my workplaces, I'm absolutely fine.

Caroline's probably opening her salon and organizing everything while Matt will be at the Grill looking for bartenders. At first, it was weird when the both of them started dating. Caroline would always be awkward around me, she thought that I would be mad at her for dating Matt. Hello? I dumped Matt because I just didn't … love him. He's my best friend, and brother, I felt nothing more than that.

After ten minutes of cursing at the traffic, I finally arrived at the bar. I hurriedly went in and was greeted by a good-looking guy with Andie.

Huh? It must be her boyfriend.

"Hey, Andie!" I greeted her.

Suddenly, I felt something in the pit of my stomach. The pull is so strong but I don't know what the hell is happening to me. I suddenly felt a burning pierce at the side of my face. It was coming from the blue-eyed stranger. _My__God,_ he's gorgeous… blue eyes, jet black hair, and amazing body!

_NO ELENA! NO! _

This is so weird!

I quickly composed myself and said, "Hi! I'm Elena, nice to meet you." while he kept staring at me with that intense expression. I silently shivered from the intensity of it.

"So… How long have you guys been dating?" I continued, trying to break the awkward silence when he didn't answer.

"We're not dating." He replied abruptly.

_Is it possible to orgasm with just hearing ones voice? Shit is real._

"Elena!" I heard Matt coming from his office. I quickly sent my goodbyes to the nameless hottie and Andie. I walked to Matt's office, wondering what the hell his problem is.

"What's up Mattie?" I greeted him.

"That guy is our new bartender by the way. I'm warning you now… He's the type to fuck'em and leave'em." He warned me cautiously.

"_I__know,__Matt_."

"I'm serious, Elena."

Matt can be an over-protective bear sometimes, but most of the times I appreciate it. He's the only guy left that's looking out for me.

"I know." I sighed, "And I'm not ready for a relationship yet anyways. I have Jeremy and his new dog to worry about."

"Good to he- A what? Did you just say "his new dog"?" He asked incredulously.

"Ugh. I know. He used his puppy looks again."

He let out a booming laugh that can surely be heard outside his office.

"Oh please, if he asked you for a freaking playground set with that look, you'll probably give him a house instead." I retorted begrudgingly. Immediately, he stopped laughing, and then it was my turn to laugh.

Jeremy tends to have that effect on people. As I stepped out of his office, I immediately felt that burning pierce on the side of my face again. I knew who it was but I just don't know why. I stole a glance from where it's coming from and I saw him still staring at me intensely. He was sitting at the far corner of the bar, alone. As if in slow motion, he sipped his glass of bourbon. I saw how the alcohol travelled to the mouth of the glass to his lips and to his mouth; I saw his Adam's apples slowly bob up and down as he swallowed the alcohol. _FUCK_.

I was revved up out of my trance by a bystander asking for a waitress, which I'm one of. I blushed when I caught his glance, his lips lifting slightly at the corners looking like a smirk. Shit, he knows what I was thinking!

When I finished serving the couple that called me, I stole a glance to where blue-eyed stranger was and found nothing but thin air. I felt a momentary disappointment not knowing why. When I turned around, I was smashed by a hard wall. A wall? Wait… there wasn't a wall… I looked up and saw two blue eyes still staring at me intensely. He sweetly smiled at me, while catching me – more likely wrapping his arms around me waits in a very intimate way – before my ass hit the hard floor. I felt tingles from where he placed his arms.

I blushed ten shades of red as I heard him chuckle.

"I'm so sorry." I started to apologize… I'm still in his arms by the way.

"It's okay." He continued chuckling, "I'm Damon. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name awhile ago. Your beauty just overwhelmed me." He said.

Oh wow, that was freaking lame. _Shit_, this dude is all about the pick-up lines huh?

"Sorry. I'm not falling for your cheesy pick-up lines." I said as I passed by him. A hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. It was Damon no-last-name.

"Look, its true. I'm not kidding." He says, looking at me straight in the eyes. I could feel the blood rush to my core. I was getting aroused.

I looked at him for awhile and said,

"I have a son." I blurted out and ran to the bar.

I needed to stay away from him! He's danger for me! I vowed myself not to get into any relationship before Jer gets into high school! And that jerk will not ruin every plan that I have for me and Jer's life!

Wait... Did I just hear a growl from him?

Jesus, am I hallucinating or something? People cannot growl like that! Wait! I probably drank spoiled milk this morning; I should really check our food stock now. I am going insane!

From the corner of the bar, I could see Matt giving me an amused smile while raising his eyebrow. He must have heard my embarrassing declaration just to escape the danger zone Mr. Blue Eyes had created. I tried my best to ignore eye contact with Matt… I know he'll give me shit for this later, a lot of teasing there and there. He knows that I always use Jeremy as a reason or a lame excuse to shoo unwanted affections from other man. But I could feel that Mr. Blue Eyes seems to not care about it at all, I could still feel his burning stare on my face.

_What is his problem?_

As the night went by, I finally realized that Mr. Blue Eyes had left. I quietly breathed a sigh of relief. I hurriedly locked up the place having the urgency to go home and plant my face on my heavenly mattress. I always do this, since Matt needs to go home early for his sister who is currently at the hospital. Drug overuse, it makes me wonder how she is related to Matt. I don't _hate_ her… I just don't like her that's all. I was almost done locking up. Fuck yes, mattress here I fucking come. As I was locking up the back door of the grill, I was roughly grabbed by the shoulders. I quickly prepared myself to scream but was interrupted by a huge hand, as if my attacker was reading my mind. As I was pushed to the wall I could smell the husky, spicy perfume of the owner that I had been thinking about for the past few hours.

"I want you _no__matter__what_, Elena." He growled near my ear.

I could now feel the wetness between my thighs; I should not be getting aroused by that! I should be scared. I could feel his mouth plant open-mouthed wet kisses on my neck. I should be fucking kicking his nuts right now! But I found myself paralyzed as the pleasure racked through my body, coming from him.

Then suddenly, I felt something on my stomach… something _hard_, and _big_, and _thick_…

_Shit just got real._

* * *

><p><strong>STEFAN'S MATE VOTING POLL<strong>

**A. Katherine**

**B. Rebekah**

**C. Caroline**

**D. others**

**REVIEW PLS AND VOTE!**


End file.
